


Happy Birthday, Youngjae!

by butterberet



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: AKA hyunjoon and juyeon fuc Eric lovingly, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Eric here is a brat but unintentional a little, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Condom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pampering, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Sex, Soft Kisses, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, bad at feelings, but its kinda romantic, but they all got tested, eric gets dick, hyunjoon is bad cop, idk what this is, juyeon is good cop, so we good, some navel stuff, sorry at the members im horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterberet/pseuds/butterberet
Summary: Based on Eric's birthday live.Eric unintentionally provokes his boyfriends who usually are rough and have closed hearts.Or Eric needs love on his birthday because he's doubtful of his value :,(
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 85





	Happy Birthday, Youngjae!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Eric live https://www.vlive.tv/video/105570 but my supposed angst swerved to be a lil horny. I think Eric deserves love and maybe good dick or whatever he likes and I'm horny, thats it. Uhh the feelings aren't very obvious until the end maybe but alas
> 
> 4th or 5th fic I finished???
> 
> This is very out of character and pretty unedited as usual, im still a tad new so i'm still guessing to get a feel for their presented personalities ngl (realized I'm a very wordy person at 3am in the morning) anyways:
> 
> Stan The Boyz for unending content  
> (Remember to respect people as people, separate fiction form reality)

It was Juyeon’s turn next.

Sunwoo was talking about his hopes for their friendship in the future. Eric had sped over tripping on the chair next to Younghoon.

Hwall was sharing a phone with Younghoon to look at comments and monitor, but as Eric passed he turned to the camera focused on Sunwoo with his palms touching and in front of his face.

The two recently boys-turned-young adults awkwardly shook hands. Eric was shyly holding his hands behind his back.

Juyeon rolled his chair back so his shoulders met with Eric’s forearms. Juyeon’s eyes flitted around. He raised his arm with an open hand as Eric leaned back from the handshake.

Hyunjae started complimenting and pointing out his clothes, “Wah, Eric’s fashion is cool today”

Eric was wearing a white tshirt with a deep, wide cut. Over it he wore an oversized suit coat and high waisted dress pants, both navy blue. He was wearing a white snapback backwards as per usual. Small hoop earrings and a thin silver chain necklace with a pendant were the garnish.

“I bought this today, went shopping with a friend,” Eric leaned forward jokingly bragging and leaning forward as he grabbed the openings of his suit coat and tugged on them. He showed a toothy grin, innocently mischievous as usual.

Juyeon’s arm raised again wrapping his fingers around Eric’s arm as he backed up but not putting any force into his fingers. Eric didn’t seem to notice too busy with joking around with Sunwoo and Hyunjae and running the live. Juyeon’s hands fidgeted in his lap.

“Oh? But someone kind of grabbed on?” (???) Sunwoo turned back from the table to point at Eric’s loose shirt.

Laughter and giggles erupted. Juyeon was staring at Eric now.

“Yeah, 9900 won heh!” Eric was focusing on the camera and making poses as he indulged in the lighthearted mood

This time Juyeon’s hand raised again and his fingers closed gently around Eric’s caught wrist. Eric felt it as his eyes noticed Juyeon’s hand.

“Now listen to me”

“ah, yeah”

“I…” Juyeon started, but Eric suddenly slinked his arm behind Juyeon’s neck holding onto his shoulder and slid his body between Juyeon’s legs to sit on Juyeon’s thigh. Juyeon’s arms were resting comfortably with his hands between his legs, but he crossed them over his body as Eric got comfy.

“Words by Juyeon who went to the Jungle”

“I enjoyed watching Law of the Jungle yesterday!” Members started clapping along and Hwall joined with gentle taps of his fingers.

Eric crossed his legs. His left arm resting around Juyeon’s shoulder and the other on the back of Sunwoo’s chair to support and balance the rest of his weight.

Juyeon’s eyes turned towards the camera screen as he realized he was looking away from both Eric and the camera. He knows he needed glasses but maybe he was glad he didn’t have them at that point.

“Law of the Jungle is good”

Hwall slid his chair backwards revealing his bright bottoms. He simply continued to stare at the screen of the camera sparing one glance at the two beside him as he moved.

Meanwhile, Eric moved his right arm to rest his elbow on his own thigh. He grabbed one side of his jacket to let it rest on his thigh covering his crotch.

“Just always the same…” Eric rolled his lips inwards and back out. The hand around Juyeon’s shoulders connecting with his other hand wrapping them around his neck as he rolled his lips again. Eric had turned to face Juyeon, his face less than a foot away.

One of Juyeon’s hands raised up pushing the back of it against Eric’s side, “wait, wait” His other hand covered his face from Eric’s view. The first hand came to rest on the inside of Eric’s wrapped arm.

Hwall’s leg bounced a few times and his fingers almost intertwined before he realized and made himself stop. He scratched the back of his head instead. His mouth a straight-lined smile.

“Don’t come too close” Juyeon was moving his head away as he stared at the floor trying to avoid eye contact. Eric’s head followed as the other’s retreated. Juyeon knew what he was doing, he was always joking around, but he wanted to be serious now.

Sunwoo had seen in the screen Eric’s usual playful antics and smiled. Juyeon’s response gave Eric a loud laugh turning to the screen knowing he was affecting the other man.

“I hope that you stay the same and give us bright energy” The arm not around Juyeon’s shoulder dropped as Juyeon was lightly pushing it down. Juyeon’s right hand slinked behind Eric to lightly support his waist, the other sliding down Eric’s chest and resting on the other boy’s side. The same hand that slid down began gesturing up and down as he continued talking. The one on Eric’s waist gently patting.

Eric’s face was now serious turned downwards, looking away from Juyeon so the camera could barely see, “and play a lot of jokes” Juyeon this time was staring at Eric’s face wanting him to meet eyes with him as he spoke, his hand slid from his waist to his shoulder, “never lose your energy”

Hwall’s fingers intertwined together as both his legs bounced up and down once. He scooted his chair forward.

“Okay”

Juyeon’s hand patted his shoulder, his voice was soft Eric felt like he could have missed it, “I love you” Juyeon went to wrap his arms around Eric, hugging him as he sat in his lap.

Eric was almost lost in thought feeling uncomfortably warm before the other members interrupted the seemingly intimate moment inappropriate for a live, “But Ericcie your clothes”

Eric took the cue and quickly stood up, “I bought this at the same place…”

Hwall smiled with teeth as he readjusted himself on his seat. It was his turn next.

The camera moved off Juyeon as Hwall got ready to talk. Eric was adjusting his shirt pushing it back by reaching his hands inside his suit coat. He walked over behind Hwall’s chair.

“You’re copying Hwall right?”

“Ah, I can’t copy Hwall on that”

“Hwall is the opposite, the back, back”

Eric was stepping from foot to foot eventually leaning against the wall, his arms and hands behind his back again.

Hwall turned to look at Eric, his voice was almost a whisper, “Congrats on becoming an adult” He looked at Younghoon and back to Eric, “We’re the same age” He reached out to grab Eric’s hands, both of them giving warm but awkward smiles.

“Why are you so awkward?” Hyunjae asked. Their held hands slipped slightly, their fingers hooking on each other.

Both of them smiled looking towards the camera, Hwall slid his chair forward not letting go of Eric’s fingers. Hwall shook the fingers in his hands causing Eric to look at him

“I’m happy to be spending your 19th birthday with you” Hwall’s hands dropped releasing Eric’s fingers. He tried paying attention to the camera but ended up looking at Eric as he spoke. His chair was rolling back and forth as Eric rested the hand that dropped either on the back of Hwall’s chair slightly contacting his back.

Hyunjae giggled at the sight. The young’uns being all cute.

Eric’s face continued to turn serious again looking at Hwall as he talked so softly.

As soon as Hwall was done, Eric was quick to change the topic, “But I’m curious, Hwall and Sunwoo, your birthdays were earlier. Hwall’s in March and yours in April” he was looking in Sunwoo’s direction.

Hwall scratched the inside of his neck.

“You celebrated your last birthday in your teens before me, How did you feel?”

3/4 of the maknae line continued to joke until,

“Fans are curious about Hwall’s pants”

“Please stand up once’

“They aren’t sure whether its pants or a skirt”

“That’s a skort!” Eric lifted Hwall’s sweatshirt trying to see the top band of the bottoms almost forgetting they were live.

“Skort, skort!”

“You can’t see well” Eric reached his hand for the camera as he sat down on the table turning his torso. Eric gave Hwall the camera so he could look at his clothes.

Eric revealed his usual silver thin bracelets as he reached towards Hwall’s skort causing his sleeve to move up. He grabbed the opening of the first yellow layer and lifted it like a curtain. Realizing the underlayer of red could move too, Eric reached out to lift it and lift it he did. Underneath he saw black and white strips on the inside of the red layer, another layer of red underneath. Hwall was wearing black pants under so Eric didn’t think much of it.

Hwall quickly turned the camera’s angle away from his legs. Hyunjae took the camera back as Eric returned to his seat and Hwall put himself back together.

“Happy birthday, Eric!!

“Thanks for celebrating with me, TheB!”

“Bye TheB!”

* * *

Practice ended as per usual: quick and sweaty. Members scattered rubbing and patting Eric’s head and back as they wished him a Happy Birthday. Eric could understand how a lot of them were tired.

Soon there were only 3 boys left: Eric, Hwall, and Juyeon.

Eric was gathering his small bag before a sharp voice rang, “Hey.”

The youngest boy flinched and turned slowly.

It was Hyunjoon with his eyebrows and mouth leveled in a straight line, an unusual form.

Eric knew he pushed his luck. He gave a nervous smile and was about to ask cordially ‘what was up’ before Juyeon had circled around Hwall to grab one of Eric’s wrists. He didn’t have time to react as Juyeon dragged him with Hyunjoon walking next to Juyeon. Seeing only their back, the two older boys looked very serious, almost upset.

His heart was beating so fast as the led him to one of the vocal practice rooms, one where they typically hold lives, and one they typically slept overnight in. Eric got pulled in passing Hyunjoon. Before he could protest, Hwall was slamming the door and clicking its lock while also checking if the paper over the tiny window was taped and covering properly.

Juyeon’s big hand was still wrapped around Eric’s wrist, his back still towards Eric, “…did you think you were funny?”

“That suit coat, I know it seemed familiar, when did you even have time to sneak it from my closet.” Hyunjoon had turned from the window and door to face Eric and Juyeon’s direction. His voice was dripping in something prickly.

Eric used his free hand to fiddle with the suit coat he put back on after his sweat dried. Clearly it was oversized, but not because it was purposely sewn as so, but because it had belonged to a bigger and taller boy – Hyunjoon.

Hwall took small quiet steps towards Eric, "Did you think it was cute to lift up my clothes on camera? Trying to get rise out of us.” One of his eyebrows lifted, his eyes in turn unmoving.

Juyeon’s grip tightened, “You sure thought it was funny when you sat on my lap, huh?”

Eric’s face at this point was panicked. A part of him was thrilled they were affected as planned, but he didn’t think the two would do something about it. He just wanted the reactions. He felt himself gulp heavily as he looked down at the ground and continued to fiddle with the cuff and bottom of the jacket.

The hand on his wrist tugged hard and quick. Eric couldn’t prepare himself and almost fell forward stopping right before Juyeon’s chest, his wrist still held captive only held up now. Eric hesitated to look around as his eyes were full of Juyeon’s shirt only. Juyeon clearly had other plans as he used his free hand to grip Eric’s chin _hard_.

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you.” He forcibly lifted his chin up so he met Juyeon’s eyes condescendingly looking down on him.

Before Eric could react he felt another pair of hands slowly reach around and grab his hips form behind. Something hard bumped from behind.

“Obviously you were trying to tease us, it wasn’t very subtle” The hands on his hips gripped roughly.

“...here I was trying to be sincere,” Juyeon’s thumb stroked Eric’s plus bottom lip, “but instead you pretend not to hear me and sit in my lap…”

“If you wanted a birthday gift, you could have just asked nicely instead of acting like a brat.” Warm breath hit Eric’s ear from behind with warmth flush against his back.

Eric knew what kind of stuff was gonna happen, but he really didn’t know what exactly, he hadn’t expected this lasting of a reaction messing around with his two boyfriends on live.

Juyeon’s thumb had moved and pushed it’s way in between Eric’s lips commanding Eric to _suck_.

Eric’s eyes looked down towards his mouth before lifting again to meet Juyeon’s eyes and sucking lightly like a baby on a pacifier.

Hands from behind were still stroking lightly and gripping hard on his hip bones. Eric could feel heat pooling in his stomach. More breaths against his ears as Hyunjoon’s eyes watched from above how Eric was getting affected by Juyeon’s probing thumb.

All of the contact receded as hands pushed him towards the empty mattress pad towards the wall.

“Sit.”

Eric stood with shaky legs taking slow steps. Clearly it was too slow for the other two men. One hand grabbed Eric’s upper arm and pulled him towards the mattress. The hand didn’t throw him but held him there by the bed. Hwall, the one holding him, was waiting for him with sharp eyes to get down on the bed.

The shorter boy complied and lowered himself with his upper arm still being held. He sat on his heels and turned his body to face the other two as his arm was released.

“When you sat in my lap you sure were smug… where’d that go? I had to cover my crotch and face, you know how we can’t do that in front of fans yet…”

“God looking at you in my clothes…” Hyunjoon’s eyes scanned up and down Eric’s body.

Juyeon and Hyunjoon began their tag teaming with one going on Eric’s left and the other right.

Youngjae didn’t know where to look and looked down in his lap not realizing his usual jokes were get him here. Usually he provokes them with silly things and they comply to his indirect request and they spend time “together.”

This time, they genuinely seemed upset and heated.

And that was unknown territory.

Juyeon nodded his head and the other man shared the same wavelength in this moment. Hwall hooked his hands under Eric’s armpits and dragged him further on the bed with his body in between Hyunjoon’s legs and his back now being supported by the other’s chest. Hyunjoon’s hands stayed looped under his armpit basically caging him there. Eric’s body remained pliant allowing Hyunjoon to release Eric’s hair from the white cap he wore backwards and throwing it somewhere else in the room.

Juyeon had kneeled down on the mattress and slowly crawled towards Eric. Eric couldn’t do anything, but wait. He didn’t know what he could do besides that, the two of them have never actually been angry with him before.

“Open.” Juyeon was staring Eric in the eyes referring to his legs pushed together wiggling a little in hopes of loosening Hwall’s grip just a little. That or to get some friction he was starting the need for.

Eric tore his eyes away looking down at his own body.

Juyeon grabbed Eric’s legs and pushed them open, slotting himself in between. While Hwall was setting him up earlier, Juyeon had gotten the packets of lube he kept in his bag for emergency situations. Eric couldn’t help but glance every once in a while at the packets lying on the small mattress.

“Soon.” Juyeon noticed where his eyes were staring and gave a low bright laugh, “But not now, Youngjae. You’re being punished.”

Eric’s dick twitched when Juyeon used his Korean name; his real name. He thought how maybe he has a kink for the two to call him anything but Eric in these situations: Ericcie, baby, chick, Youngjae…

Big hands were held lightly over his hips and massaging them through his clothes. Hwall had begun moving as well nuzzling Eric’s head.

It was light and soft and teasing. Eric was used to quick, rough, and to the point and the difference in the intimacy of their actions made him overly self conscious. He didn’t know what to expect.

Juyeon’s hands slid up his sides sliding the white tshirt under the suit coat up. He undid the top button of Eric’s pants and unzipped it 1/3 of the way to unveil the small man’s belly button.

Meanwhile Hyunjoon had moved from the back of his head to the tip of Eric’s left ear, nibbling and licking incessantly. Hyunjoon was tracing his tongue in the boy’s ear knowing it was one of Eric’s weak spots and that Eric had already confirmed enjoying the attention by noticeably cleaning his ears well everyday. His tongue traced the small loop earring Eric was wearing and thought to give it little tug in between his teeth.

Eric’s exhales became shaky and his face started to warm up from embarrassment of a slow pace. He tried to keep his mouth shut.

The oldest’s head had lowered to Eric’s stomach to lock to the trapped man’s eyes looking predatory as he let drool fall slowly from his mouth into Eric’s navel.

As the saliva overfilled and started dripping on Eric’s stomach, his breathing didn’t help the drool stay in the divot. His stomach went up and down as warm liquids spilled all over him. The next thing he knew, Juyeon’s tongue was circling Eric’s navel and sucking. Eric had never done navel-play but whatever it was was sending jolts to Eric’s crotch and Juyeon knew smirking as his tongue continued its job. Juyeon’s hands had slid Eric’s shirt all the way up to his armpits so his nipples could feel the cold breeze , but his hands has returned back to his hips holding them down the bed.

Hwall had covered Eric’s ear in wet warmth before shifting to Eric’s jawline and neck. Licks and nibbles persisted, not leaving any marks or pressure of any kind, only butterfly kisses and gentle licks.

Eric tried wiggling a little but the two other men worked out daily while he didn’t so it resulted in nothing. The hands hooked around his arms and shoulders and the hands pushing down on his hips didn’t give him much room.

A voice vibrated against Eric’s neck, ”Ericcie, were you trying to get me jealous by acting all cute with Juyeon hyung? Hm?” Eric could feel a thin lips trace his neck with a smile.

Knowing Eric wouldn’t struggle much, he retracted one arm and backed up a little. Eric’s fell back a little as Hyunjoon used his freed arm to tilt Eric’s head backwards. Hyunjoon had went in immediately but softly at Eric’s mouth with his own. More butterfly kisses with lips simply sliding, Hyunjoon’s tongue staying in his own mouth.

It wasn’t long before Eric’s shaky breaths released a small moan as the two teased small sensitive areas. His thighs clenched around Juyeon’s thin and muscular waist.

Juyeon chuckled, “You won’t always get what you want Ericcie…”

Eric’s whine vibrated his throat and mouth, both of which Hwall was preoccupying as he traced lines on Eric’s throat with his fingertips while keeping his mouth busy via spiderman kissing. Hwall was only kissing with his lips, no tongue. Eric tried leaning backwards to deepen the kiss but his body was kept in place by his awkwardly angled position. His tongue sought the opening of Hyunjoon’s mouth but was ignored with butterfly kisses on his forehead, oh his cheeks, on his brow, on his eyelids, everywhere on his face but his mouth until Eric put his tongue back in. Once it was back in, Hwall would at least kiss his mouth rather than everywhere else. Hwall’s free hand was stroking Eric’s chin during the tiny kisses telling Eric to continue to lean back so he could give; treat him well.

Juyeon’s tongue had led a trail towards his chest causing Eric’s thighs to clench tighter. The older man chuckled at the reaction as his continued the trail with soft butterfly kisses ghosting around Eric’s nipples.

With his head tilted back, Eric whined into Hyunjoon’s mouth while he unconsciously puffed his chest out to encourage Juyeon to apply more pressure and touch where he knew he wanted him to touch.

All he got in response was another chuckle so light it was like just like an exhale of warm breath. Kitten licks and kisses so soft it felt like a tickle continued.

Juyeon finally got to Eric’s nipples but didn’t lick or pinch or bite or roll them. He simply butterfly kissed the areola and before doing the same to Eric’s nipples. Eric’s chest lifted up again but Juyeon’s head backed up as his hands slid up from his hips to grab the light underlines of his pecs pushing it down.

Another whine was made into Hyunjoon’s persistent yet soft kisses. Eric could feel the slight warmth in his stomach, but the gentleness of their touches made it so mild in buildup. Usually when they teased him it was hard and desperate bites to pull his moans out letting the warmth boil and pool over quickly. Today was slow and Eric wasn’t used to it and it left him wanting more and more at every touch.

His impatience shown through as he tried wiggling in the two men’s holds, inaudibly having a small tantrum.

Hyunjoon retracted his head and pushed Eric gently back into place so he wasn’t bending backwards. Juyeon’s lips traced back down Eric’s abs lower and lower till he was at the band of Eric’s pants.

Instead of the usual desperate pull, Juyeon quietly unzippered his pants the full way and slid them off carefully in the silence. Hyunjoon was watching Eric watch Juyeon and squirm under the embarrassment he felt from the unusually quiet atmosphere. Eric’s cheeks were flushing red under the silent, slow attention.

After his pants were off, Eric’s specific practice underwear were left clinging. The feeling of slight breeze on his crouch made Eric flinch. His practice underwear was suppose to be more breathable yet compressing so his important parts wouldn’t fly around during dances. They weren’t exactly attractive, they looked like regular black grey long boxer briefs.

Since normally it was Eric that requested when the three of them did it, he always wore nicer underwear in advance. Since this was unexpected, Eric not realizing he took his teasing too far, he was wearing his practice underwear that had absorbed all his sweat.

Saying Eric was embarrassed was to put it lightly. Usually their time together doing it was a flurry and tangle of hands and want so they didn’t stare at Eric much. However, the practice room they were in had bright lighting that left the smaller boy feeling vulnerable and more exposed than ever before even though his underwear was technically still on. They could see everything here.

“You’re so cute Ericcie”

A shiver ran down his spine and to his crotch. Hwall had whispered soft yet clearly into his ear while he was paying attention to Juyeon. It made Eric squirm more.

Juyeon meanwhile was just staring at the legs and covered parts splayed in front of him. He seemed to be scanning every inch with his eyes.

Slowly he leaned down to continue the gentle kisses from earlier on Eric’s hip bones through the boxer briefs. Juyeon was so, so close to Eric’s crotch and the light kisses made him feel even more antsy as Juyeon again kissed everywhere but where Juyeon knew he wants to be touched.

He lightly fingered the band of the garment as he continued showering little pecks. Hyunjoon had continued what he was doing before but also reached out to grab his hands. For one he weaved their fingers together, and for the other he kissed the back of Eric’s hand. He peppered them over each finger and knuckle and even turned Eric’s hand so he could kiss his wrist.

More than holding him in place, Hyunjoon’s and Juyeon’s careful attention flustered him and every time they stopped he was hoping they would continue like usual, not like this. Not so… intimate…

Eric wanted to cover his face and hide, but Hyunjoon was holding both his hands.

Fingers finally hooked onto the band of Eric’s underwear and slid it down gently, sliding it off both legs carefully before doing the next move. Eric’s cock was semi-hard with a bead of pre-cum left as the underwear couldn’t absorb anymore. Juyeon threw Eric’s underwear somewhere close by and leaned down to kiss the underside of the boy’s cock. Before backing up, he looked up to meet Eric’s eyes and give an innocent smile that didn’t seem to fit. Eric moaned at the touch. At the anticipated breezy uncovering of his dick and bottom.

He couldn’t hide his disappointment though when Juyeon backed up and went away from between his legs. What little warmth he got from their gentle handling was still warmth he needed.

Eric was naked besides Hyunjoon’s suit coat that was over sized on him and the rolled up white shirt under it. He didn’t have his hat to cover his gross hair or his hands or the bed sheets he was usually slammed into to hide some part of himself. Everything was in the open.

Juyeon came back after reaching for the packets of lube. He still had to back up a little to lift Eric’s legs a little to expose his bottom. To make it easier, he bent Eric’s legs over slightly and provided his shoulders for Eric to step on or hook the back of his legs on. He ripped one packet open and spilled it over Eric’s hole. Eric shivered from the familiar yet still cold feeing of lube on his ass. He unintentionally wiggled his butt in anticipation.

The older man had put the lube on Eric’s hole but it seemed like he was ignoring it lightly grazing the skin around on his thighs and sensitive areas. He didn’t even squeeze Eric’s ass but cupped it ever so lightly. Just as Eric was going to whine again, Juyeon licked his fingers, got another packet of lube, and spread this one over his fingers. He readjusted Eric’s legs so he could easily finger it.

First he simply traced over the rim in circles, just watching Eric’s hole shiny in lube twitch at every swipe and pass of his finger at the opening.

“Hyung~”

“Hm? Yes Ericcie?”

Eric struggled to actually put his request in words, he wish he didn’t have to, it only caused him to feel more naked, “…”

“I’m not gonna know what you want unless you say it chick”

Eric knew that Juyeon knew exactly what he was doing but he had to play along how they wanted him to if he wanted to get fucked right, “…please… please finger me deep…!” His voice didn’t come out how he wanted it, it was a whine in the form of a whisper. Like someone yelling while trying to be quiet, “…and fast…” He swallowed.

“Mm, of course, baby” Juyeon had a bright smile that reached his eyes.

He continued tracing Eric’s rim and Eric knew he couldn’t ask again or he would get the same exact process stretched out.

Juyeon’s fingers pressed lightly causing Eric’s hole to twitch in need. Another whine escaped his mouth. Juyeon finally listened and begun a slow sinking of a singular finger.

He slid the first finger in to the first joint only to slide out slow and slide back in further towards the second joint. The single digit barely elicited a moan, more of a groan of relief in the hope that something was going to happen. The process continued as slowly as the first few ones until one of Juyeon’s fingers were buried in his ass. It stayed there and his finger hooked lightly inside causing Eric to clench his thighs against Juyeon’s body again. More than thrusting, Juyeon simply slid the digit in and out slowly before continuing.

The man’s finger slid out to return to the so, so slow process with two fingers this time. Eric could feel a light stretch and sighed in relief as his clenching asshole sent waves to his cock. Soft moans were kept in Eric’s closed mouth. Eric tried so hard to move his ass towards Juyeon to fuck himself on the man’s fingers deeper and harder and faster, but Hyunjoon’s soft cage of kisses kept him sturdily in place.

It was two fingers buried in his ass now, the stretch so slow. Again, the slow drag out with the pads of Juyeon’s fingertips pressing lightly on Eric’s insides. A third finger joined the other two and the push was somehow slower than before.

Juyeon’s free hand supported his weight on the mattress by Eric’s side as he leaned forward with his fingers still inserted. He leaned towards Eric to kiss him lightly with Hwall.

Eric couldn’t help but be too aware of everything. The fluttering touches continued as Juyeon’s fingers twisted lightly as if afraid they’d hurt him. Just like when it was one, the fingers slid in and out so slow dragging moans out of Eric.

It should have been easy to stifle these moans, but somehow the two men touching him softly made him feel more off guard than usual.

To his disappointment, the teasing fingers slid out. Eric could see Juyeon reaching for another packet of lube though and sighed both in anticipation and relief.

Juyeon was still fully dressed and instead of his pants, he took his grey sweater off first. Eric couldn’t help, but stare. Juyeon was thin but he had toned abs and muscles. A dancer’s body. Hwall was the same. But every time he saw the lithe yet built bodies of the other two, he was amazed.

The taller man finally started unzipping his pants and sliding them off but got up to take them off completely instead of just sliding it so his dick would get free. His own boxer briefs were left on, a clear bulge contained. He kneeled back down between Eric’s legs grabbing the packet from earlier. He revealed his dick at a brisk pace and spread the lube all over it. Juyeon and Hwall were watching Eric focus on Juyeon’s dick and only that.

Hyunjoon nibbled the tip of Eric’s ear, “hey, pay attention to me too”

Juyeon lined his dick up and simply touched his tip on the rim just tracing it much like he did with his finger earlier. Eric tried moving his body again but got distracted as Hyunjoon tried preoccupying him with more soft teasing touches.

“Juyeon please just…”

“Just what?”

“Just, just do it already!”

A chuckle, “I will I will,” with a hazy look, “I just wanna admire how your body is before you’re wrapped around my cock. You’re so warm and I’m not even in you yet…” A lick of the lips.

This truly was flustering for Eric, he was stuck between blushing embarrassment and impatient lust.

Just as Eric was going to protest again, Juyeon started pushing. At first he stopped once the tip was all in waiting for something Eric didn’t know. Eric however was waiting for Juyeon to thrust in and make him wail.

That never came. Juyeon’s dick would push and stop making sure Eric’s hole got used to him before continuing. It felt like forever, the process of pushing in a part of Juyeon’s cock and then stopping. Eric felt so on the edge.

Before he knew it, Juyeon filled him out to the hilt and he groaned at the hot warmth and gentle occasional twitches Eric’s hole responded with.

Juyeon simply leaned over Eric and stopped there. Juyeon was leaned over him just staring at him with soft dazed eyes looking from above. He could also feel Hwall’s hand continuing caresses and strokes.

It was like that for a while, just Juyeon buried inside of Eric, not moving or thrusting at all. From Eric’s point of view it looked like Juyeon was getting drunk off of Eric’s embarrassment and impatience. Eric couldn’t help chasing pleasure by trying to push Juyeon out so he could ride himself down for friction.

When Hyunjoon’s spiderman lip kissing started again, Juyeon gave a shallow thrust pulling a sigh-like moan out of Eric’s mouth. _Finally_.

The pace was set to slow and shallow, barely enough for what Eric usually got, rough enough that the flesh on his ass sounded like it was getting smacked ruthlessly. All Eric got was shallow thrusts making whines in his throat bubble up as his prostate was grazed lightly. Eric’s legs wrapped tightly around Juyeon in an attempt to make him go deeper and faster, but it didn’t do much.

More was pulled out after a while and slid right back in, but the pace was still achingly slow. It was like that until Juyeon finally almost slid his whole cock out before slowly sinking back in. His prostate was tickled rather than slammed. It still made Eric twitch and spasm slightly, but for different reasons.

Eric could feel himself so far yet so close. If him coming was a cup overfilling, he was stuck at the point of a half full glass. The lack of increased speed and friction didn’t seem to add to the pool of warmth in the pit of his stomach. The prolonged teasing made him desperate for more; for release.

“h-hyung, Juyeonie hyung… please”

“mm? what’s up lil chick?”

“please, pleaseeee”

Juyeon just leaned forward and pecked his forehead in response.

The shallow thrusts turned to deep but the pace was still achingly slow. Every time Juyeon pushed in completely, he would hold it there pushing his sweet spot before pulling out and repeating the process.

Eric had tried reaching for his own dick desperately only for Hyunjoon to hold his hands back again.

A push in pulled a breathy moan and a pull gave a drawn-out, shaky exhale.

All the while Hyunjoon had held Eric’s hands spreading kisses on the one he didn’t kiss before. When he was done, he let go knowing Eric would listen and not try to get off. His hands shifted towards Eric’s chest and his fingers pushed his nipples in circles with the occasional roll between his fingers. Hwall was watching Eric watch his own nipples gradually turn hard until his touch. It gave him a shiver to how shy Eric must seem right now.

Eric could feel himself 3/4 of the way to coming, without a speed up or rougher thrusts, Eric could feel his potential orgasm lingering nearby but never coming home. It hovered over him, something Juyeon had noticed with every sudden convulsion of Eric’s hole, his lower back arching up with a particularly broken breath.

Hwall kept one hand on Eric’s nipples while the other traced his collarbone. Since Eric was in a somewhat sitting up position, the top of the clavicle was prominent. Hwall made sure to make Eric aware of it by persistently gliding his finger on them and the little ditches they created.

“Youngjae” A twitch of his dick. Juyeon waited for him to acknowledge the call.

“y-“ A particular thrust to his prostate caused him to pause trying to unsuccessfully muffle a moan, “yes hyung?”

“did you notice…?” Juyeon paused while thrusting patiently and grabbing the undersides of Eric’s legs wrapped around his torso and pushing them further apart and up, “I can see all of you like this. You look so good splayed out, looking so desperate to be fucked out already, so cute, my baby” He emphasized his words with another kiss to Eric’s forehead. His hands were rubbing up and down on Eric’s thighs.

Eric could feel his ears turn hot, “d-don’t look!” His hands instinctively tried to reach and cover himself.

Juyeon’s hands lightly grabbed Eric’s wrists, “…” a stare into Eric’s eyes, like they were sucking him in, like it was Eric and only Eric reflected in those eyes. He guided the boy’s hands to intertwine fingers that Juyeon kissed fervently yet soft. He led hands to the bed sheets so he could use one fingertip to ghost Eric’s stomach and his thumbs to hip bones during his sluggish fucking.

Eric could feel himself being edged and so desperate. The other two men could see, and hear, it as well as much as Eric tried to hind it. Juyeon leaned forward again with his hands on either side of Eric’s body.

_Thrust_

A whimper. A peck to his cheek.

_Pull_

A shaky exhale.

_Thrust_

Juyeon had lowered himself so his mouth met Eric’s ear, “Youngjae,” It was breathy, low, and warm. Eric couldn’t help himself from getting more turned on seeing how Juyeon was getting effected. He couldn’t control the clench of his body or the shiver that came with it when he felt Juyeon’s warm breath.

“Youngjae…” _thrust_

Another uncontrollable shiver.

“…” _thrust_

A sharp breath, “Juyeon…”

“…you” Juyeon had whispered words Eric didn’t hear.

“m-mm…?”

_thrust_

“eek!”

Juyeon made sure his mouth was basically flush with Eric’s ear so he could hear him clearly, “…I love you.”

Eric whimpered. He didn’t know words could affect him so much as he couldn’t control his hole from convulsing rapidly, a hot coil beginning to unfold in his stomach. His face was hot. Unlike the usual too-fast-to-process orgasm, Eric could feel Juyeon inside him, feel the breaths on his body, feel everything. It felt like an orgasm drawn out in slow motion. Like a slight tickle that had piled up.

“I love you, Youngjae.” A peck to Eric’s neck.

Another shiver “w-wait sto- hold on a min-hah” Eric couldn’t stop his thighs from closing tightly at Juyeon’s waist and shaking as his toes and the balls of his feet flexed against the mattress, his toes curling. Juyeon was going slow but Eric could still feel himself being unraveled with every sweet whisper and slow thrust. His hands had reached up to push Juyeon’s shoulders, but there was no will behind them basically just resting there.

It was two particularly sweet kisses to Eric’s ear and the other to his lips that ended the him.

Eric’s body began to writhe from the built up pressure, his arms had wrapped around Juyeon’s neck unconsciously, “coming, com–”

His words were cut off by his own broken moan, his face contorted in sweet pleasure pulling Juyeon close as he did.

With a few more deep thrusts, Juyeon groaned and joined Eric filling him up from the inside. Eric’s cum had splashed on their stomachs while he felt a flash and release of cum inside his ass causing him to clench his hole even tighter in reaction.

Breathing heavily for a few moments, Juyeon slid his cock out to admire what Eric had become. Eric’s red face was blissed out, eyes glassy and chest rising up and down quickly to recover from his orgasm. His hole was red, twitching, and open wide being creampied so thoroughly. The stomach in front of Juyeon was splattered with white, cock twitching uncontrollably with his hole and leftover cum dripping from the tip.

“Happy birthday,” Juyeon couldn’t help but give Eric yet another peck on his forehead, “baby did so well, hm?” another soft kiss pressed to his head with a hand stroking through his hair.

Eric’s heart was full. It was lucky when the three of them had went to get tested together. All of them had tested HIV negative, meaning they could experience maximum pleasure safely. Feel each other, skin to skin, like they desire. Eric was thankful for that, they all were.

Juyeon sat up to meet Hyunjoon’s eyes that had become blown with want and horniness. He reached his hand out to cradle his jaw and push his hair back, “your turn.”

Hyunjoon, without hesitating, laid Eric down on the mattress as he stood up and quickly peeled his clothes off releasing his wet dick from his tarnished underwear and pants. Thankfully the precum didn’t reach his nice skort.

Juyeon got up as Hwall gingerly picked Eric from behind who was almost recovered from his orgasm, his eyes closed.

Since Juyeon got to basically have one-on-one time with Eric, he figured he should give Hwall the same courtesy. He stayed sitting on the mattress.

Readjusting positions. Eric’s back was flush with Hyunjoon’s chest again but closer so Eric was basically sitting in his lap. Hyunjoon’s hand slinked around like he was hugging Eric from behind but his hand wrapped around Eric’s cock and began stroking until he was at least half hard again. There were still kisses and inhales into the crook of his neck and ears; all the places Hyunjoon knew. Tired, quiet moans reverberated in Eric’s throat; his eyes still closed. Hyunjoon then wrapped his hands under around Eric’s thighs and lifted.

Eric squeaked recovering from his orgasm due to the unexpected and sudden feeling of being lifted in the air. It took his brain a second to process what was happening: Hyunjoon.

“w-wait” Eric knew Hyunjoon wanted to do it too but something vulnerable was already drained by Juyeon’s round. His mind worried the treatment Hyunjoon would give him would be the same; the unrelenting, slow, soft, patient fucking Juyeon had done to him.

Hyunjoon quieted him with a kiss to his ear and one to the side of his neck. He carried Eric to in front of the mirror with the computer. Juyeon had been smart and moved the computer and other valuable items from the table out of the way. With everything clear, there was only bright lights and Eric and Hwall’s clear reflection. Eric’s legs were spread open and you could see Juyeon’s cum still dripping from his hole.

This was the next level of embarrassment for Eric

“Ericcie~”

Eric flinched from the seductive whisper so close to his ear. Hyunjoon had a charming pull he couldn’t say no to, but he only seemed to use it in bed. Eric was glad, he was weak against it.

“I’m gonna fuck you, and you’re gonna watch. Okay?” Hwall made true of his words as he lifted Eric a little, transferring both undersides of his legs to one arm to line his dick with Eric’s hole with the other hand. Once he was lined up he went back to holding the undersides of each of Eric’s thighs with both his hands, “so pretty, look how Juyeon decorated you for me” A kiss to the back of Eric’s ear.

Before Eric could even respond, Hyunjoon inserted himself barely. His cock was pushed in but stopped before Eric’s hole could envelope Hyunjoon’s tip. Hyunjoon lifted him and his hole clenched from emptiness.

“So cute, your mouth down here is begging already,” he prodded and traced Eric’s hole with his dick, “But I think I’d rather hear the mouth up here beg”

Hyunjoon did it again but a little deeper, he pushed his dick until the tip and immediately retracted lifting Eric’s body away from his dick for a second. Eric tried squirming or clenching to make Hyunjoon fuck him continuously and not just in these halted intervals. The wiggling did nothing to Hyunjoon’s determination to have his way.

“So beautiful,” Hyunjoon inhaled in the crook of Eric’s neck, “say it. Say how good you would look on my cock.”

The carried man could only respond in silence, he wanted to keep some shred of his pride; his dignity. Eric’s body had cooled off from Juyeon only to heat up again at Hyunjoon’s order though. His felt his ears turn red and looked down away from the mirror.

“Hey.” Hyunjoon sunk a little more than the tip into Eric this time only to pop it off immediately, “Look at yourself. I can’t fuck you unless you see it.”

Hyunjoon was just hovering Eric’s hole over the top of his dick, not even touching. Eric listened and hesitantly looked up.

Immediately Hyunjoon sunk Eric back on his dick a little more than last time, “good boy.” A butterfly kiss to the head. Hyunjoon popped him off again but Eric didn’t dare look away this time. He could see Hyunjoon’s hungry eyes behind his head and shoulder; he couldn’t’ look away. He could see how fucked he looked. And he could see Hyunjoon’s pulsing cock tease and disappear into Eric’s hole.

“Look at yourself. So small and precious in my suitcoat~” Hwall had nothing but silent mirth in the form of a smile on his face. He was staring. Eric whimpered barely audible.

Hyunjoon began to fuck him in the same slow, gentle pace as Juyeon, but his dick never slid in more than halfway. His hole would slide til halfway only to pop back off. It only made Eric feel itchy and impatient.

“Joonie…”

“Hm?”  
  


“why aren’t you putting it in?” Eric hated how much he resembled a frustrated baby; his voice whiney and his eyes looking watery as he tried staring at the Hwall in the mirror.

“What do you mean?” A thrust in halfway, a pull out, “can’t you see me in you?”

“B-but why are, are yo-” a whimper escapes him as Hyunjoon repeats the shallow fucking, “you know what I mean!” Eric’s hands reached back to run through Hyunjoon’s strands and tug lightly.

A peck to the neck and a butterfly kiss for his cheek, “I won’t know unless you say it, buttercup”

Hyunjoon thrusted halfway twice more before Eric responded with a furrowed brow, “why aren’t you… why aren’t you fucking me fully?”

“You want more?”

Eric hesitated and then nodded fervently.

“Then say how good you would look on my cock.”

Eric’s face went _huh?_

“I said it earlier babe,” a shallow thrust with a peck, “you’re already so pretty, I just wanna hear you cute little mouth say how good you’d look around me. With my dick deep in your ass/”

As he processed, Eric looked away from his reflection again and blushed.

“I’m not gonna fuck you unless you look, Ericcie~”

Embarrassing shivers started wracking Eric’s body as he forced himself to look at their reflection with his hole and cock bare. Hyunjoon had always kept his word, for better or for worse, Eric didn’t want to test it.

“Good job.” halfway slid on and immediately pulled out. Eric was fucked on Hyunjoon’s dick continuously up to halfway, never fully thrusting in. It was enough that it didn’t reach Eric’s sweet spot or deep enough to help his itch that Hyunjoon had created.

Eric would watch Hwall’s dick disappear into his own ass only for him to be lifted off and feel his hole clench from the loss. Much like if not more than with Juyeon, he felt bare and mentally naked.

_Thrust,_ _pop_

_Thrust, pop_

_Thrust, pop_

It was silence besides the obscene noises the shallow fucking made. Hyunjoon was staring at Eric and where he entered him through the mirror. His eyes were patient but predatory. A blissed expression knowing he was going to get Eric’s little, innocent mouth to say what he wanted to hear.

There was barely a coil of heat formed; all there was was an itch for more, “Please Hwallie, please” His hands were trying to grab onto Hwall somehow. Eric was starting to feel his mind go wild every time Hyunjoon entered him, his body and mind expected a continuation, only for it to be interrupted and stopped short leaving him wanting more. It felt like hours this went on.

“Baby I told you what you needed to do if you want it” Hyunjoon left a kiss on his neck again, “say how good you’d look with me in your ass, how pretty you’ll be when I’m fucking you out on my dick and filling you hard just like you want, c’mon”

A few more thrusts while Eric could barely think anymore and hesitated with his pride or orgasm on the line.

“I-I…”

“Mmhm?” a strong inhale of Eric’s neck again,

Eric almost covered his face with his hands but stopped himself in fear of Hwall stopping again.

“Eric will look s-so pretty on Joonie’s cock”

The third person made Hyunjoon’s mind spin every time, “Mm?” He encouraged the lifted boy to say more.

“Ericcie w-will look so good being fucked out by Hwallie’s thick dick, he’ll be so good, so pretty with Hyunjoon’s cum dripping out of him, he’ll be a good boy for Hwallie” The last part of the statement had Eric staring at Hwall’s cock through the mirror in desperation.

One last kiss to Eric’s neck sealed the deal, “Good job” Hyunjoon sunk his entire length in Eric without warning at the same time.

Eric couldn’t hold the scream that Hwall’s cock pulled out of him. Moans were uncontrollable as Hwall began thrusting quick and rough and deep; much more like he was used to. The coil that was lingering in Eric’s stomach was winding up so quickly, his toes and feet curling from the sudden waves of pleasure. The first thrust made him throw his head back on Hyunjoon’s shoulder. He felt so unraveled in front of the mirror with Hyunjoon fucking into him. Cock somehow disappearing completely before being unsheathed. Vulgar, wet sounds echoed in the tiny room.

Hwall couldn’t stop peppering Eric’s head, neck, and face with butterfly kisses as he bounced him hard on his dick. The flesh slapping rough.

”H-H-Joonie! L-love you, p-please pleaseee” Eric was screaming.

“Eric Eric Eric” his strong brows furrowed from pleasure still meeting Eric’s eyes through the mirror with dark eyes.

A hazy whine, “K-kiss me” Eric turned his head as much as he could to kiss Hwall on the lips/

Hwall almost chuckled if it wasn’t for the incoming crashes of pleasure, his head lunged to rapture Eric’s lips. There was still no tongue but soft nibbles and desperation.

As Hwall was stealing Eric’s breath through a kiss, the thrusts quickened and deepened causing Eric to whimper and scream into the other boy’s mouth.

Eric’s moans got louder and louder as he got fucked on Hwall’s cock.

However, just as Eric could feel release approaching, his hole was popped off Hyunjoon’s cock abruptly and he was carried back to the mattress where Juyeon was. Before he could process anything beyond the loss of pleasure driving into him, Hyunjoon had laid down on the mattress, positioning Eric so he was straddling him.

Hyunjoon was heavy breathing just like Eric, his eyes dark with lust, “wanna see how much you want it, use me” his usual mischievous smile peeking through the corner of his lips.

Eric’s spine felt a tingle from those words. Eric knew Hyunjoon needed this as much as him, but he wasn’t willing to protect his pride in pursuit of release. He used Hyunjoon’s chest to balance himself with one hand and the other to line up the taller boy’s hard dick to his hole. When Eric first sat down quickly his mouth formed an ‘o’ as Hyunjoon hissed at the sudden action. Both of Eric’s hands were on Hyunjoon’s chest. At first he went slow but eventually he was bouncing at a quick desperate speed hitting his own sweet spot.

As Eric was riding himself out, Hyunjoon’s hands found Eric’s thighs to rub and stroke as he threw out compliments watching Eric from below, “so pretty,” “so perfect,” “Ericcie you’re so cute,” “god you look so good,” “beautiful,” “oh god it feels so good.” His mouth was spilling praises and moans and it only fueled Eric to bounce faster and harder.

Eric carefully but quickly switched positions, turning so he was facing Hwall’s legs. Grabbing the other man’s thighs for support he sunk back down on his cock reverse cowgirl style.

“Oh god,” without thighs to hold Hyunjoon couldn’t help but try to cover his mouth from a moan and continuous groans as Eric went at a ruthless speed. He moved his hands to lift the suit coat covering the view. Soft flesh was being slapped and vibrated by his hips, “your ass looks so soft” All he could see now was Eric’s backside with the jacket like a curtain meant only for his viewing. Eric’s ass enveloped Hwall’s cock so quick and smooth. Hwall was in the front row for all of the obscene noises.

“Ao good, so good,” “Hwallie’s cock feels so good. Need Hwallie deeper, need-” Uncontrolled words were spilling out of Eric’s mouth.

As Eric had his eyes closed bouncing on Hyunjoon’s dick, Juyeon had shuffled over between Hyunjoon’s legs and in front of Eric. He kneeled on all four so his mouth could meet where Eric’s dick was bouncing up and down with every thrust. He gently wrapped his big hand around Eric’s cock causing the smaller boy to gasp and his eyes to open at the sight of Juyeon about to eat his dick. He couldn’t help but slow the pace on Hwall’s cock, almost halting.

Hwall groaned from the discontinuation not being able to see why Eric stopped. He cupped Eric’s ass while he was still before giving the cheek a quick slap _smack_ , “Youngjae. Keep on going.” a rub on the slapped cheek, “please” Hwall’s voice was broken and desperate much like how Eric was feeling. Hyunjoon didn’t beg or ask for anything often, it sent another shiver down his spine. Hyunjoon begging only for him.

He started up again, going down as he watched Juyeon stroke his dick and his mouth slowly getting closer and closer until lips kissed his tip. Eric groaned. His hole clenched sharp causing Hwall to moan in surprise.

With Juyeon gone from Hwall’s sight, he guessed what was happening both shivering in thrill and anticipation of overstimulation to both Eric and his cock. He could tell when Juyeon went down on him when Eric’s hole clenched so much tighter convulsing as he got sucked but the pace not slowing at all.

Juyeon had furrowed his brow as he lowered himself on Eric’s cock looking up from under his lids as he went deeper and deeper. His mouth hummed and moaned around Eric’s dick as it hit his throat.

Every time Eric bounced up form Hyunjoon’s cock, his dick would get deep throated by Juyeon’s mouth. Every time he bounced down his prostate was further abused via his own hand setting the pace on Hwall’s dick. Eric’s eyes were open but he felt like he could see white, unable to stop from fucking himself so, so good on Hyunjoon’s cock and Juyeon’s throat.

Hyunjoon had his fill of staring at Eric’s ass. He sat up wrapping his arms around Eric’s torso now being able to see Juyeon on his knees on the youngest’s dick from behind Eric’s shoulder. He moaned at the site as he hugged Eric under his armpits so he could pound and thrust into Eric even deeper.

“h-hyung, hyung, hyung! hahh” “Ju-juyeon, Hwa-H-joonie, help help” Eric didn’t know what he was saying. The amount of pleasure he was feeling was astronomical, it felt too big for his small body. It almost scared him as it was the only thing he could focus or think about, the large wave of pleasure being fucked and fucking, “help help help hy-hyungs” Eric whimpered and moaned and whined almost sobbing. Tears were almost running down his face. From the continuous moans and whines he couldn’t stifle at all, drool began to drip down his chin unable to swallow it back down with breaths being forced out.

Eric’s hands had roamed from Hyunjoon’s thighs to waving in the air like he was reaching for someone. Juyeon on his knees was able to reach out his hands to intertwine them with Eric’s tightly.

Hyunjoon began pecking and leaving butterfly kissing on Eric’s neck, cheeks, and ears again. The hypersensitive Eric couldn’t take anymore. The coil threatening to explode.

“Ericcie” Hwall’s low, breathy, and seductive voice had a drawn out moan from behind Eric’s ear, breathing broken and staggered, “I-“ a thrust and another moan “I-I lov-oh god hah, I-I love you”

Eric thought he went to heaven.

Juyeon could feel the intense pulsation of Eric’s cock in his mouth and he hummed, in hopes that Eric would shoot cum down his throat. He could feel his already untouched leaking dick threatening to spill as well.

On a particularly long, staggered convulsion, Hyunjoon moved his hands to Eric’s hips gripping hard before slamming Eric down so he could hit his prostate the hardest he ever has.

Eric swore he saw stars.

Pleasure washed over all of them. Eric saw white as he could feel cum spurting but it being gulped down by Juyeon’s giving throat. Every swallow made Eric twitch even more than he already was. His hole was clenching so tight and convulsing so erratically, it felt like it was helping push out Eric’s orgasm. His mouth was open but all that came out was a silent scream. His toes painfully curling against bed sheets. Juyeon’s hand was being intensely gripped by Eric’s.

Hyunjoon’s hand squeezed tighter as Eric was seated on his dick filling him up with more heavy sperm and thick cum. It felt like it lasted forever. The whole time Hwall was leaving butterfly kisses on Eric’s neck with soft moans as he felt bands of cum flow inside Eric on its way to beautifully drip out his hole.

Juyeon moaned around Eric’s dick as he swallowed ropes of cum. His brow was furrowed in pleasure and he couldn’t help but come in his pants when Eric’s dick began hitting the back of his throat and tickling him with the convulsions of his cock. Juyeon’s thighs that were rubbing together for untouched friction had begun to shake.

There was only heavy breathing.

Once all their orgasms were done, Juyeon popped off Eric’s cock with a hazy mind. His eyes taking a second to drink in the sight in front of him, his boyfriends passed out. Eric’s dick was clean thanks to Juyeon but Hyunjoon’s dick was still inside of Eric and he could see the cum leaking from Eric’s hole. Juyeon bit his lip tempted to go for another round but instead he chose to slowly recover getting ready to clean up. The younger two looked visibly exhausted.

Juyeon stood up to clean himself when he came from deepthroating Eric. Some cum had actually dripped from the sides of his lips and thankfully the towel he set way in advance before they started had caught any stray drops.

Eric and Hyunjoon had fallen back and collapsed on top of each other with their breaths and hearts going rapidly, inhales rising as fast as shaky exhales faltered.

The two couldn’t help the shivers that wracked their bodies as pleasure washed over them from their release. The stiffness of their bodies had left leaving pliant limbs and the heat was slowly dispersed with the sweat on their skin.

Hwall almost fell asleep with Eric but he felt big hands tap his thigh. With a tissue held under Eric’s hole, Hwall slid his now soft dick out causing both him and Eric to twitch at any kind of stimulation. When Hyunjoon’s dick popped out, the creampie filling bubbled in Eric’s hole, leaking due to no more cock plugging it in for him. He involuntarily groaned when Hyunjoon slid out.

Juyeon caught all the leaking cum, using wipes from the room to wipe the remains dripping. Eric whimpered from the touch. The oldest continued to also gently wipe down Hyunjoon’s cock from the frothy cum around it. He used tissues to wipe sweat from their bodies so they didn’t feel so cold after calming down.

After cleaning any fluids, he located all of their clothes and either snaked them onto their bodies or folded them nicely by the mattress. Juyeon wanted to wait for his babies to become less overstimulated before trying to dress them back up. Being the only one conscious really, Juyeon found all their water bottles so the younger two could drink from them when they came back.

He squat by the edge of the mattress to card both of his hands through each boy’s hair. Pushing it back from it being stuck to their faces and combing lightly causing slight shivers and soft purrs every once in a while, as they leaned into the touch.

Thankfully him and Hwall were on about the same wavelength when Eric apparently accidentally caused both of them to pop boners. He kissed each of their foreheads continuing to watch them, Eric humming warmly.

Juyeon sighed softly and smiled at the sight. His hand softly stroked Eric’s head, “Happy birthday, Youngjae”

Eventually the younger two came to and hazily dressed themselves thanking Juyeon. Dazed, Juyeon had directly handed the bottles to each of them. He gave a peck to each of their cheeks as he did. After drinking water, the both of them slightly became more conscious.

Eric’s face looked flustered. He was sitting on the edge of the mattress now clothed with the water bottle by the side of the mattress, his two hands cradling his head.

Juyeon shuffled over and gently took his hands holding only his fingers, “I don’t know if you heard me earlier, but,” Juyeon made sure to catch Eric’s eyes, “Happy birthday, we really do love you” He brough Eric’s hands down to kiss the back of them.

That only caused Eric to get more flustered. The three of them never really talked about their feelings. They weren’t the types to have intimate, serious chats with each other, being more like close friends than lovers at times it felt. When they said it in front of the camera, he did question if they only did it for the fans. But now the three were all alone in private.

They were saying it for him.

Hyunjoon leaned on Eric’s shoulder and snuggled him lightly in worries of both of them being oversensitive still, “You know I love you right?”

Eric honestly thought Hyunjoon liked Juyeon more and wanted him out of the relationship. He thought the two of them only talked because they both liked Juyeon. Eric wanted to like Hyunjoon but it always felt awkward and one sided so he didn’t want to try and hope.

The Hyunjoon now, however, was being sincere. Eric’s head turned towards where Hwall was leaning on him and he could see a slight blush to him ears.

“Cause I do, I love you, happy birthday…” he paused, “even if I don’t say it, you make me really happy just by breathing. Back from when you were my _manito_ to now, even if I felt unsure, I still want to at least see you… I’m being serious, you’re a cutie pie and…” He paused much like Juyeon did when he speaking, “I love you” Hyunjoon adjusted his head and turned his eyes for the last statement so he was meeting Eric’s eyes in deep eye contact.

This, too, flustered Eric. It took him a little to respond to the two pairs of eyes staring at him full of passion and love.

It was almost a whisper, something unusual for the loud Eric he presented daily, “thank you… I love you both too”

Eric wasn’t sure how to move but he wanted to hug them both. The two older men could somehow tell and adjusted so they could wrap their arms around each other.

Throughout the 19 birthdays Eric celebrated, he thinks this one might be the one he’ll remember the most. The exhaustion and vulnerability caught up to him and he began sobbing in the other two’s arms.

They stayed like that for a little. Just holding each other. Eventually they slowly walked home together hand in hand in the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats for getting through horny hell!! Hope it was legible and not too messy lol
> 
> probably gonna release another one that's more serious/different, same premise but  
> f e e l i n g s
> 
> except I keep telling myself that only to post porn yikes
> 
> Also beginning to see patterns to my horny induced fic hell so oof la la, see ya soon probably


End file.
